Fall
by Sakunyan
Summary: Kyoko memang tidak mudah ditebak, tetapi sebenarnya ia tidak berbeda dari daun musim gugur yang sangat rapuh. "Tsu… Tsu-kun…" "Menikahlah denganku." TYL 2795 R&R, please?


Fall

2795 – Tsuna x Kyoko

Ten Years Later set

* * *

><p>Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira<p>

Fanfiction by Sakunyan

* * *

><p>Angin pagi berhembus dari jendela kediaman Sasagawa, membelai rambut panjang gadis cantik yang sedang ada di dapur, Sasagawa Kyoko, membuatnya menoleh ke arah jendela.<p>

"Anginnya dingin juga…." pikir Kyoko saat melihat ke luar jendela. Diabaikannya sejenak bahan-bahan yang akan dimasukkannya ke dalam kotak bento. Iris _caramel_nya menatap dedaunan kering yang tertiup angin. ".. ternyata memang sudah musim gugur…"

Kyoko kembali menyusun bahan-bahan _bento_ yang ia buat ke dalam tempat bekal, satu bekal spesial untuk kakaknya, Ryohei, dan _bento_ lainnya untuk anggota-anggota Vongola. Tangannya memegang sumpit dengan handal, memindahkan satu persatu bahan-bahan itu ke dalam kotak, menyusunnya agar terlihat cantik. Tetapi saat ini pikirannya sedang tidak fokus setelah ia melihat daun-daun musim gugur itu.

"Dulu.. menyenangkan sekali…." gumam Kyoko pelan. Ia teringat masa-masa waktu ia dan yang lainnya masih duduk di bangku SMP, saat ia dan yang lainnya melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan dan tak terduga yang diselenggarakan oleh Reborn, Haru, ataupun yang lainnya. Hari-hari terasa begitu hidup, begitu menyenangkan. Tidak ada kecemasan, tidak ada rasa takut kehilangan. Tapi.. sekarang…..

"_Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.. Aku akan melindungimu, walaupun itu berarti aku harus mengorbankan nyawaku.."_

Kata-kata itu terngiang lagi di otaknya, bersamaan dengan kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Kejadian dimana ia pertama kali melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, saat Tazaru hampir membunuhnya, Tsuna menyelamatkannya, walaupun ia terluka parah karena hal itu. Saat itu dirinya hanyalah pengganggu, penghalang yang tidak berguna.

.. Tapi, apa sampai sekarang ia berguna bagi keluarga Vongola, bagi Tsuna?

"_Kyoko-chan!"_

Senyuman yang hangat itu..

"Tsu… Tsu.. kun…."

Dan setetes air mata pun terjatuh.

* * *

><p>"Ohayo, Haru-chan..!"<p>

"Ah! Ohayo, Kyoko-chan!"

Kyoko berlari kecil mendekati sahabat lamanya, Haru. Walaupun bungkusan besar _bento_ yang dibawanya terlihat cukup berat, gadis berambut pendek itu nampak ceria sekali.

"Hari ini Tsuna-san dan yang lainnya ada di sini! Haru senang sekali!" kata gadis manis itu.

"Ah.. I-iya…" jawab Kyoko, disertai dengan senyuman paksa. Ia tidak bisa tersenyum lagi seperti biasanya setiap kali melihat, bahkan mendengar nama Tsuna. Ia tidak bisa lagi, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya memberikan senyum paksaan yang palsu.

Haru terlihat bingung melihat Kyoko yang sedari tadi hanya berjalan sambil menundukkan wajahnya dan menatap tanah. "Hahi? Kyoko-chan, kau tidak senang?" tanya Haru, masih berjalan menuju ke ruangan tempat para Vongola berkumpul.

Kyoko tersentak. "Aah.. Tidak, kok! Aku senang sekali! Aku hanya.. umm… sedikit lelah karena membuat _bento_ sebanyak ini.." jawab Kyoko beralasan. "Memangnya Haru-chan tidak lelah?"

Haru kembali tersenyum. "Haru sama sekali tidak lelah! Karena hari ini akhirnya Haru bisa bertemu dengan Tsuna-san! Haru harus berjuang keras agar bisa menjadi istri yang baik untuk Tsuna-san!"

Kyoko berusaha tidak menatap Haru, ia menyesal telah menanyakan hal itu tadi. "Ah… um."

Kyoko dan Haru kembali berjalan menyusuri lorong markas Vongola. Kyoko hanya menunduk, pikirannya kacau setelah ia mendengar perkataan Tsuna tadi malam.

_**Flashback**_

_Handphone_ _flip_ berwarna merah muda itu berbunyi. Kyoko yang sedang membaca buku segera meraih handphone yang berada di tempat tidurnya. Di layar handphone itu tertera nama Tsuna. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera membuka handphonenya untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

"Moshi-moshi, Tsu-kun.."

"Ah, Kyoko.."

Suara itu, sudah sebulan lebih ia tidak mendengarnya. Untuk sekedar menelepon saja tidak, karena Kyoko berpendapat pasti ia akan mengganggu Tsuna. Kyoko sudah tahu persis posisi Tsuna sebagai Vongola _Juudaime_, dan ia tidak ingin merepotkan Tsuna lebih dari yang selama ini ia lakukan.

"Ada apa menelepon malam-malam begini? Ah! Apa kau sudah pulang ke Jepang?"

"Tidak, aku masih di Italia, saat ini aku sedang menunggu pesawat ke Jepang.."

Kyoko terlihat sedikit kecewa. "Oh, begitu…"

"Maaf mengganggumu malam-malam begini.. Tadinya aku hanya mau mengecek, kukira kau sudah tidur.."

"Tidak, kok.. Tidak apa-apa! Memangnya ada apa, Tsu-kun?"

"Ah.. Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau ada hal penting yang harus kukatakan.. besok…"

"Eh?"

"Tenang saja, bukan hal tentang mafia atau yang lainnya, kok… Tidak usah khawatir.."

".. Lalu apa?"

Tsuna terdiam sebentar, Kyoko mengartikannya sebagai sebuah senyuman. "Kau akan tahu nanti…"

Kyoko menelan ludah, sepertinya ia sedikit mengerti tentang apa yang akan Tsuna sampaikan nanti. "Ah… Baiklah…"

"_Juudaime_, pesawatnya sudah datang.." terdengar suara Gokudera, diikuti oleh suara Tsuna. "Kyoko, maaf, teleponnya kuputus dulu.."

"Iya! Hati-hati di jalan ya, Tsu-kun! Sampai jumpa besok.."

"Sampai jumpa besok.."

_**End of Flashback**_

"Reborn-chan!"

Lamunan Kyoko terpecah saat Haru memanggil nama Reborn, _home tutor_ Tsuna sebelum ia menjadi mafia yang luar biasa seperti sekarang ini, _hitman_ terkuat di kalangan mafia, setidaknya itu yang ia tahu.

"_Ciaossu_! Lama tidak berjumpa, Kyoko, Haru."

"Iya! Haru sudah menunggu lama datangnya hari ini!"

"Che. Ternyata selama sebulan ini kau tetap saja bodoh, _baka-onna_."

Haru melirik pada lelaki yang ada di belakangnya, Gokudera Hayato. "Uugh.. kenapa kau juga ikut pulang! Dan lagi, Haru tidak bodoh, tahu! Sama sekali tidak!"

Kyoko tersenyum melihat Gokudera dan Haru yang mulai perang mulut. Gokudera memang tidak bilang secara terang-terangan, tetapi Kyoko tahu kalau perkataan-perkataan pedas Gokudera adalah wujud rasa sayangnya pada Haru. Tapi sayangnya Haru sendiri tidak cukup peka untuk menyadari hal itu.

"Kyoko,"

Kyoko menoleh, menatap ke bawah. Saat itu Reborn sedang menatapnya dengan ekpresi yang tidak bisa ditebak, seperti biasa.

"Tsuna menunggumu di depan."

Kyoko terlihat sedikit terkejut. Matanya bergerak ke arah Haru yang masih sibuk bertengkar dengan Gokudera. Setelah memastikan bahwa Haru tidak melihatnya, Kyoko pun mengangguk, kemudian mulai berjalan menuju ke tempat yang disebutkan Reborn.

* * *

><p>Kyoko masih berjalan, angin musim gugur kembali membelai lembut rambut panjangnya. Di sana, di bawah pohon besar itu, berdiri seorang lelaki berambut coklat, sama seperti warna daun musim gugur yang melayang ditiup angin.<p>

Langkah Kyoko terhenti. Tsuna memang belum melihatnya, tetapi tiba-tiba saja ia merasa takut. _Takut…. Tsu-kun ada di depanku. Tsu-kun akan selalu melindungiku.. Kenapa aku.. takut..?_

Kyoko masih menatap punggung Tsuna dari kejauhan. Saat itu Tsuna tidak lagi menatap langit, tapi kemudian menatap sesuatu yang ada di tangannya, Kyoko tidak dapat melihatnya karena jarak mereka yang cukup jauh.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kyoko memutuskan untuk mengampiri Tsuna. Pada langkah pertama kakinya menginjak daun kering, membuat Tsuna menoleh ke arahnya, kemudian tersenyum.

"Kyoko."

Kyoko membuka mulutnya, tetapi ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Tsuna yang masih tersenyum kemudian berjalan mendekati Kyoko. "Lama juga tidak bertemu, ya.. Kau sehat, kan?"

"Ah.. Iya.." jawab Kyoko singkat.

Masih tersenyum, Tsuna menunduk, menatap tanah tempat mereka berpijak. "Aku senang bisa melihatmu lagi. Selama di Italia.. aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu…"

"Eh?"

Tsuna kembali menatap Kyoko. Saat itu angin bertiup lumayan kencang, membuat daun kecil menyangkut di rambut panjang gadis itu, gadis yang begitu dicintainya. Tsuna tersenyum, kemudian mengambil daun kecil itu, menyentuh rambut Kyoko dengan begitu lembut, membuat wajah Kyoko memerah.

"Tsu… Tsu-kun…."

Tiba-tiba tatapan Tsuna menjadi serius. "Kyoko.."

Tsuna meraih sesuatu dari dalam kantung jasnya, kemudian berlutut di hadapan Kyoko. Di tangannya ada sebuah cincin putih yang sederhana, tetapi sangat manis.

Waktu terasa melambat saat sepasang iris _caramel_ itu menatapnya begitu dalam. "Menikahlah denganku."

Kali ini Kyoko sama sekali tidak bisa berkata-kata. Tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak. Perasaannya bercampur aduk.

_Traakk_

Baik Kyoko maupun Tsuna menoleh ke arah suara. Di sana ada Haru yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. _Bento_nya yang baru saja jatuh berhamburan di tanah. Wajah Kyoko seketika memucat. Kyoko tahu, siapapun juga tahu persis kalau Haru sangat ingin menjadi pengantin Tsuna sejak mereka masih SMP. _Tapi, kenapa…_

"Ah.. Ma, maaf.. Haru mengganggu… ya…" Haru terlihat begitu kacau, tangannya bergetar, dan ia berusaha menghentikannya dengan menancapkan kukunya di telapak tangannya, begitu menyedihkan.

"Haru.. chan…" kata Kyoko pelan, tapi Haru tetap bisa mendengarnya. Haru kemudian menatap Kyoko, kekecewaan jelas terlihat di matanya saat mata mereka bertemu. Beberapa detik kemudian air mata mulai memenuhi mata _hazel_ Haru, dan di saat yang bersamaan pula ia segera berlari dari tempat itu.

"Haru-chan!" tanpa pikir panjang Kyoko segera mengejar Haru, meninggalkan Tsuna di sana, serta Gokudera yang baru saja datang.

"_Juudaime_…" wajah Gokudera terlihat sedih. Tsuna hanya terdiam. Diambilnya tutup kotak _bento_ Haru yang barusan jatuh itu.

'_Bento_ special untuk Tsuna-san tercinta!'

Baik Tsuna maupun Gokudera terdiam setelah membaca tulisan yang ada di tutup kotak _bento_ itu.

* * *

><p>"Haru-chan!"<p>

Kyoko masih mengejar Haru, walaupun sekarang ia kehilangan jejak. Haru berlari lebih cepat daripada yang ia kira. Kyoko pun kemudian memutuskan untuk berbelok ke sembarang arah, dan begitu seterusnya, sampai ia kehabisan tenaga, dan tentu saja ia tetap tidak menemukan Haru.

"Haru.. chan….."

Kyoko jatuh terduduk di jalan itu. Air matanya menetes satu persatu, kemudian perlahan mengalir lebih deras.

_Aku benci.. Aku sangat membenci diriku sendiri.._

_Aku benci pada diriku yang tidak bisa apa-apa_

_Aku benci pada diriku yang hanya bisa memberikan senyuman palsu_

_Aku benci pada diriku yang selalu berpura-pura tegar_

_Aku benci pada diriku yang tidak bisa jujur_

_Aku benci pada diriku yang tidak pernah sadar telah banyak menyakiti Haru-chan_

_Aku benci pada diriku yang… diriku yang… mengharapkan Tsu-kun, mengharapkan semuanya menjadi seperti dulu lagi.._

Kyoko masih menangis, sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar ada seseorang yang telah berada di belakangnya.

"Ketemu, gadis kecil.."

Belum sempat Kyoko menoleh, seseorang bertubuh besar itu telah menutup mulutnya dan menahan kedua pergelangan tangannya dari belakang.

"Sasagawa Kyoko."

Sebuah _scythe_ menggores leher gadis itu, darah keluar bersamaan dengan teriakan kesakitan dari Kyoko. Saat itu terdengar suara teriakan Tsuna, memanggil namanya.

_Tsu.. kun…._

_Haru… chan…_

_Onii-chan juga…._

_Semuanya…. maafkan aku.._

"KYOKO!"

Kyoko menutup matanya saat ia tidak bisa melihat apapun selain kegelapan.

_Mungkin lebih baik begini.._

* * *

><p>In this fall, I'm falling<p>

* * *

><p>AN:

Fanfic pertama saia di fandom KHR! *yay!*

Perkenalan dulu...

Para senpai sekalian, perkenalkan, saia Hinamori Sakura, atau lebih sering dipanggil Sakunyan.. Kyou kara mo yoroshiku ne! *bows*

Fanfic pertama saia di fandom KHR memang 2795.. Tapi saia fujoshi! *halah*

Pair yang paling saia suka 8059 dan D18.

Kalo pair straight saia suka TYL 2795, TYL 5986, terus 8088, 5701 juga dikit.. XD

Saia juga sangaaat cinta sama Dino Cavallone dan lebiiiiih cinta sama seiyuunya! *ga penting ah*

Sekali lagi salam kenal! Saia senang sekali sudah bisa bergabung di fandom KHR yang sangat saia cintai ini!

..Review, senpai-tachi..? :D


End file.
